Atrapada
by Anto EB
Summary: Bella va a trabajar como lo hace siempre, pero ese día justamente ella queda en medio de un asalto al banco de Forks y la toman de rehén.. ¿Que pasara cuando tenga que convivir con la familia de sus secuestradores, los Cullen? ¿Que pasara con el pequeño hijo de Bella, Matt? Y lo mas importante.. ¿Que pasara cuando Bella de se cuenta que se ha enamorado de su secuestrador?
1. Chapter 1

**POV BELLA.**

¡Maldición! No había sonado mi despertador y ahora llegaría tarde al trabajo. Corrí hacia la habitación de Matt, mi pequeño de tres años, y me acerque a él para despertarlo.

-Matt, cariño, me quede dormida, se nos hace tarde- susurre suavemente en su oído mientras acariciaba su cabello castaño-Matt- lo volví a llamar al ver que no obtenía respuesta y poco a poco fue abriendo sus hermosos ojos chocolates. Al verme me sonrió, dejándome ver sus hermosos hoyuelos, y me dio un beso en la mejilla. No me pude resistir y le apreté los cachetes fuertemente, el frunció el seño ya que no le gustaba que se lo hicieran, pero era una gran tentación no hacerlo.

Lo tome en brazos y lo senté al final de la cama. Agarré la ropa que tenía preparada para hoy y se la coloque rápidamente. Luego lo tome nuevamente en brazos y me dirigí hacia el baño, regule el agua a una temperatura tibia y le lave la cara. Le puse un poco de pasta dental en su pequeño cepillo y se lo di, no antes de ponerle una toalla alrededor del cuello. Sabía lavarse los dientes, pero al hacerlo siempre se ensuciaba toda la ropa, así que era mejor prevenir antes que lamentar.

Lo deje en el baño y en lo que el tardo en cepillar sus dientes yo me vestí, con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca, y me hice una coleta alta. Volví al baño y me lave la cara y cepille mis dientes rápidamente, termine de arreglar a Matt, revise mi bolso para verificar si tenía todo lo necesario, me puse y le puse el abrigo a Matt y salimos hacia la casa de mis padres.

Ellos cuidaban de Matt mientras yo trabajaba, mi pequeño tenía hasta una habitación para él llena de sus cosas. Siempre desayunaba con ellos ya que le gustaba las tortitas que hacia Reneé, mi madre. Llegue más rápido de lo que pensé y baje a Matt en brazos. Mis padres ya me estaban esperando afuera.

-Hola cariño- dijo mi madre dándome un beso en la mejilla y sacándome a Matt de mis brazos, le empezó a hacer cosquillas- ¿Cómo está la cosita más linda del mundo?- le dijo a Matt y le lleno de besos su cara.

Salude a Charlie, mi padre, con un abrazo antes de acercarme a Matt y revolverle su suave cabello.

-Pórtate bien cariño- le di un beso en la mejilla y él me devolvió el beso- te amo.

Me aleje y cuando estaba por subirme a la camioneta sentí el grito de mi bebe.

-¡Ti amo!- decía una y otra vez mientras me lanzaba besos, yo le sonreí y le lance un beso de despedida.

Luego de eso subí a mi camioneta y me dirigí hacia la librería de los Weber.

En el camino hacia la librería, me puse a pensar una manera de que pudiera terminar el último año en la universidad, ya que a mitad del último año fui violada y quede embarazada de mi pequeño sol. Un escalofrió me recorrió cuando un par de imágenes de ese día aparecieron en mi mente. Tenía que ser fuerte y mantener las barreras que con tanto esfuerzo había levantado, tenía que hacerlo por Matt.

Para estudiar podría pedir que me pasaran el turno en vez de a la mañana a la tarde, pero Matt se tendría que quedar todo el día con mis padres y yo no quería eso, quería tenerlo al menos la mitad del día para mi sola.

Mi sueño era terminar la carrera de Literatura y que, como yo no sirvo para escribir, ser editora, la solo idea de corregir y arreglar los libros para hacer que queden perfectos me llenaba de alegría, esperaba algún día poder cumplirlo.

Estacione la camioneta a una cuadra de distancia de la librería y baje de ella para hacer el poco trayecto que me quedaba a pié. La librería estaba en la otra esquina, y para llegar a ella tendría que pasar por el único banco de Forks. Cuando estaba pasando en frente del banco sentí un fuerte estruendo y varios gritos.

Miré para ver que sucedía y vi a dos hombres con mascaras, ambos musculosos, armados, salir con varias bolsas del banco. Quede atrapada entre medio de ellos y ambos me miraron. Luego todo fue un caos. La policía llego y rodeo a los dos hombres, yo intente escapar pero tropecé y caí. En ese momento uno de ellos me levanto del piso y me pego a su cuerpo, dejándome atrapada.

Grita, pataleé intentando escapar pero no pude, dos brazos fuertes me tenían inmovilizada. Seguí gritando, hasta que sentí que el revólver era apoyado en mi cuello. Quede paralizada, no sabía qué hacer, cerré los ojos fuertemente y comencé a llorar. Pensé en Matt… ¿Qué sería de él si algo me pasaba? Lloré aun más fuerte, tenía miedo, demasiado miedo. Sentía los murmullos de todos los policías que estaban alrededor de nosotros y de repente sentí el ruido de un disparo.

Luego, todo se volvió negro.


	2. Chapter 2

POV BELLA.

Desperté e intente abrir los ojos, pero la luz del sol me molestaba y los volví a cerrar. Espere un corto tiempo y los volví a abrir, la luz me molesto pero no tanto como antes, pestañe varias veces y logre acostumbrarme a ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida? ¿Dónde estaba? Me encontraba en una habitación muy espaciosa y toda blanca, paredes, cama, sillón, alfombra, todo blanco. No reconocí el lugar ¿Qué hacía yo aquí? Al instante de haberme hecho la pregunta, varios recuerdos de lo que había pasado antes de que quedara inconsciente me embargaron.

¡Matt! ¡Mi bebe! ¡El me necesitaba!

Rápidamente me puse de pie y cuando la ubique, corrí hacia la puerta. Tanteé el picaporte, intentando abrirlo, pero estaba cerrado con llave. Empecé a golpear la puerta fuertemente con la palma de la mano, necesitaba salir de aquí, tenía que ir con Matt...

-¡SAQUENMEN DE AQUÍ!- grité lo más fuerte que pude, esperando que alguien me oyese, al no recibir respuesta, luego, le pegue un fuerte patada a la puerta, pero no hubo caso- ¡POR FAVOR!- volví a gritar y golpee varias veces más la puerta, hasta que me di por vencida- Por favor- suplique, antes de comenzar a llorar de impotencia.

Lloré hasta el cansancio y luego me di cuenta del tiempo que estaba perdiendo. ¡Me habían secuestrado! ¿Y si eran unos psicópatas? ¿Si me hacían daño? Tenía que salir de aquí… ahora.

Corrí hacia la ventana, pero tenían rejas, luego, me di cuenta de las otras dos puertas que había en la habitación. Una me llevaba hacia un gran y hermoso baño, igual de blanco que la habitación, y la otra me llevaba hacia un pequeño armario, en el cual había ropa de mujer. Me quede impresionada con eso ¿Quién habitaba esta casa?

De repente, sentí el ruido de una cerradura al abrirse, y supuse que sería la de la puerta. Cerré rápidamente la puerta de armario y me escondí en él, cubriéndome con algunas prendas de ropa.

La puerta se abrió y luego se escucharon varios pasos recorriendo la habitación, mi respiración era acelerada e intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible. Eran unos pasos suaves, tranquilos, no muy ruidosos, así que supuse que serían de una mujer, ella, tal vez, me comprendería y me ayudaría a salir de aquí. Estaba a punto de salir cuando pensé realmente ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Si ella también era parte de todo esto? Dude y al final no salí del armario. Sentí que abrían la puerta del baño, entraban en él, y al instante salían, sentí como los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, y me entro la desesperación ¿Cómo me defendería? Aquí no había nada solido con lo que pudiera golpear a alguien ¿Qué haría ahora? Pensé en Matt, tenía que salir de aquí, tenía que hacerlo por él, el resto realmente no me importaba. La puerta del armario se abrió de repente y sin dudarlo, sacando coraje de no sé dónde, salte sobre la pequeña mujer de cabello color caramelo.

Un pequeño chillido escapo de su boca antes de que pudiera acallarlo. Ella batallo e intento soltarse repetidas veces y cuando ella dejo de intentarlo, dejando de revolverse bajo mi cuerpo, me puse de pie con ella aprisionándola contra mi cuerpo. Era muy pequeña, por lo tanto no fue complicado controlarla. No la miré, no quería que me diera lastima y arrepentirme de esto luego, tenía que salir de aquí y buscar a Matt, abrasarlo y llenarlo de besos como todos los días… tenía que hacerlo por él, me necesitaba.

Sacando todo el coraje que tenía, salí de la habitación con ella junto a mí. Al salir me encontré en un gran pasillo, estaba decorado perfectamente, todo combinaba y encajaba, y a los pocos metros una prefecta y hermosa escalera.

Me acerque hacia ella y vi que descendía hacia un gran vestíbulo, perfectamente decorado, como lo poco que había visto de la gran casa. Baje por las escaleras, la pequeña mujer estaba demasiado tranquila en mis bazos, seguía mi ritmo sin movimiento alguno, y eso me dio de sospechar, seguramente había más personas en la casa.

Tropecé al final de la escalera, como lo idiota que soy, cayendo y provocando un gran ruido. En ese instante, ella aprovecho la oportunidad y salió corriendo hacia el lado izquierdo de la casa. Intente levantarme y correr hacia la salida, sabía que ella había ido a buscar ayuda, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, pero en el momento que me pude poner de pie, había seis pares de ojos mirándome expectantes y amenazantes, excepto un par que me miraban con dulzura…

**¡HOLA!**

**Lamento mucho mi tardanza en actualizar, pero es que no eh estado muy bien últimamente, les quiero agradecer por dejar sus opiniones, ya que siempre que las leo me sacan una sonrisa. Muchísimas gracias, eh intentare actualizar en tres días. Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo… ¡Muchos besos desde Argentina!**

**Anto.**


End file.
